The Wind Beneath my Wings
by j221bc
Summary: When Sam Winchester and his brother Dean move to Sioux Falls, South Dakota with their Uncle Bobby, he meets Gabriel Novak and they almost immediately fall in love. In this fluffy, cutesy little romance story, they get to know each other and while there is a little drama, they find a way to stick together.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Winchesters**

"You all right there Sammy?" Dean asked his younger brother while driving him to school.

It was the first day of Sam's freshman year. His older brother Dean, was a senior. He loved his older brother but sometimes he was a handful. Sam and Dean moved around a lot for their Uncle's work. Both their parents died in freak accidents that the police never quite figured out when Sam was near 6 months old. Their uncle, Bobby, assumed custody and cared for the boys as if they were his own. He never let those boys think they were unloved. Bobby never really told the boys much about his job but they didn't really ask about it. No matter where they were, the boys watched out for each other, because they were family and that's all they had.

They lived in a good sized house with 3 rooms and a nice living and dining room, for now. Bobby promised they would stay here for at least the school year and if Dean wanted to, him and Sam could stay there while Sam finishes high school.

Sam and Dean walked into school and went into the main office to get their schedules. Sam had biology first period and Dean had Physical Education. They parted ways as the five minute bell rang.

Sam walked into Biology while the teacher was writing something on the board and sat at the only open table. There was a boy with too-long golden hair and eyes the same color. He had on a dark pull-over hoodie, jeans and black boots underneath. Sam looked over as Mr. What's His Face started class.

"Good Morning class, first I would like us all to welcome our new student, Mr. Winchester, would you like to say anything to the class?"

Sam got up from his seat and said, "I'm Sam, and I just moved here from Pontiac- Illinois with my brother and uncle," then sat back down.

"Illinois, nice. Thank you Sam. Today we will be doing a lab that deals with…"

Sam tried to focus but the beautiful boy sitting next to him had all his attention.

As soon as his teacher stopped talking, Sam came back to reality and realized he missed the entire thing. He nervously turned to the golden haired boy and asked, "Uh-um I sort of s-spaced out, what did he say?"

"Don't worry about it, we're doing a lab that tests your pulse. Just lie on the table for five minutes without doing anything." Sam reluctantly stood up when the boy laughed, "I'll let you know when its up, just lay there and close your eyes."

Sam waited and nearly fell asleep when the boy told him time was up and checked his pulse.

"Your pulse is nearly 76 bpm, my name is Gabe by the way. I'm going to take some notes, don't go anywhere." Sam could have sworn he winked at him.

"Could you tell me where I'm going after class?" Sam asked not having a clue where anything was located.

"Is that some sort of pick up line that people fell for in Illinois?"

"No. _No._ I didn't mean- I just- I have no idea where I'm going," Sam ended quietly.

"It's okay Sam, it was just a joke, course I'll help you. What class do you have next?"

"Geometry."

"That sucks, you have to go to the other side of the building. I'll take you. I have to go the direction anyways, Algebra II is over there."

"You're smart," Sam muttered.

The bell rang and Gabe walked him to Geometry. On the way, he saw Dean give him a quick wink when he saw him with Gabe. Gabe saw it because Dean is a lot of things but, inconspicuous, isn't one of them. Gabe just laughed and then grabbed Sam's hand as he pulled him through the crowded hallway.

"Here," Gabe had written something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sam.

"What's this?"

"My number. Call me if you need help with Geometry." Gabe winked and walked to Algebra II.

Sam didn't realize that Gabe was waiting outside the door for him to take him to his next class.

It went like that for the whole day and he even waited with him while Dean pulled up to the pick up line in the Impala.

"Got yourself a boyfriend already Sammy?" Dean teased as Sam got in the car.

"Shut up Dean, he might hear," Sam whispered the last part.

"I assure you, there is nothing going on." Gabe chimed in through Sam's window. Sam was so embarrassed and was glad Dean started to pull away.

"So Sammy, that boy?"

"Dean it was nothing, he was just showing me around. it's not like i had any idea where my classes were…" Sam trailed off.

"Sammy, it was a joke," Dean replied, getting up from the couch to get them something to eat.

"Hey D, can i ask you something?" Sam called into the kitchen.

"Yea, anything," Dean replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"How did you know?"

"Know what Sam?" Dean walked back into the living room with two ham sandwiches.

"Never mind D."

"Sammy, you know you can tell me anything," Dean sat cross legged on the couch opposite Sam.

"Well, um, you just seem to be able to read people, like you did when we first met Uncle Bobby. I was just wondering, I mean, Gabe is pretty great from what I can tell, and I just…" Sam sort of trailed off when Dean interrupted.

"Sam, don't worry about it. I'll help you."

"Thank you." Sam leaned over and hugged Dean.

"You're welcome. Now go get your homework done before Uncle Bobby comes home so we can help him a bit."

With that, Sam went to his room to do his Biology homework. He didn't have a clue what he was studying because they hadn't got that far at his old school in Pontiac. He decided it wouldn't hurt to ask Dean, maybe he had learned it before.

"Dean! Can you come here? I need help with my biology!" Sam yelled to Dean the basement.

"Coming!" Dean shouted back upstairs.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked when he got into Sam's room.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked as he gestured to his text book.

Dean mumbled something inaudible and said quite frankly, "Sorry Sammy, I have no damn clue. What about that 'Gabe' guy?"

Sam blushed and Dean encouraged him to call.

"Okay but please, can I have some privacy?" Sam smirked and Dean winked as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Meeting Gabe**

"Hey Gabe, it's Sam, can we possibly talk? You know, if you're not busy."

" _Sam! I was wondering when you were gonna call. What's on your mind?"_

"Please don't make fun of me."

" _Why would I, I've only just met you."_

"Well, okay, so, in Illinois, we didn't cover this stuff in Biology and well, could you help me maybe?" Sam said rapidly into the phone.

" _Sure, of course, yea, where?"_

"Hang on let me ask my brother."

Sam pulled his phone away from his ear, covering the microphone, and calling to Dean.

"Hey Dean, do you think Uncle Bobby will be okay with Gabriel coming over?"

"Why don't you ask him, he just got home," Dean said gesturing to the living room. Sammy got up and walked to the living room, "Hey Uncle Bobby, can I have a new friend over? He's gonna help me catch up on Biology."

Bobby turned and raised an eyebrow saying, "Of course boy, just tell him the address and try to keep quiet."

Sam turned around and went back to his room. He turned his attention to the phone, "My uncle said it was fine if you maybe wanted to come over. I mean, you don't have to, of course, unless you want to."

" _Sam_."

"Yea?"

" _I'll be over. Just tell me the address and my brother will drop me off."_

Sam told Gabe his address and about 10 minutes later, he arrived. Sam went outside, pulling Dean with him, and met his older brother. Gabe stepped out of the car.

"This is my brother Michael," Gabe said gesturing to the older boy getting out of the car.

"Hi Michael, I'm Dean, Sammy's older brother."

The two older boys shook hands and all four of them went inside after Michael insisted on meeting Bobby.

"Bobby, Sam's friend is here!" Dean called into the kitchen where Bobby had disappeared to start dinner.

"Hey boys, come on in," Bobby said and peeked his head around the corner, "I'm Bobby, their Uncle, feel free to make yourselves at home."

Michael shook Bobby's hand and made sure it wasn't too much having Gabe there and said he had to go to work and he'll pick Gabe up later. They said bye to Michael and Gabe hugged him before he drive off in his black pickup truck.

With that, the younger boys went down the short hall to Sam's room. His room was right across from Bobby's and next to the upstairs bathroom. Sam grabbed his Biology textbook and set it on the bed where he motioned for Gabe to join him, saying they had more room. Gabe raised an eyebrow as he sat slightly behind Sam, one leg folded on the bed and the other hanging off the side.

"So, what are you struggling with? Biology or Chemistry?" Gabe chuckled at his own cheesy pick-up line.

"Sorry?" Sam half-asked.

"It was a joke Sammy"

"It's Sam- just Sam,"he sort of snapped back.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sam was cut off.

"It's cool, now, what was the last thing you were taught?"

Sam went on about how they had finished teaching Heredity, just a short project, and that was really it before they moved.

"Did you make family trees and all?"

"Yes, actually," Sam scoffed, shaking his head slightly, and furrowing his brow a bit.

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked softly.

"Yea, I mean I don't really know much about my family. I just have my brother and my uncle."

"Your parents?" Gabe asked and suddenly, he realized he made a mistake asking, the look on little Sam's face would have made anyone cry.

"Can we just talk about something else?"

"Yea, of course," Gabe tried to change the subject when he saw a single tear roll down Sam's cheek.

"Sam?"

"Yea?"

"I know we don't really know each other but you can tell me if something is bothering you right now," Gabe said as he lightly rubbed Sam's arm. Gabe was a natural when it came to getting people to let it out.

Sam got up from his bed and shut the door so Dean wouldn't see him crying.

He turned to Gabe and said simply, "I didn't know them, they died when I was 6 months old. Bobby's been like a dad to me my entire life. Dean misses mom like crazy, he was four. He said he remembered dad used to yell and- and- and curse at my mom and- and always smelled like, alcohol."

"Sam, just shh, let it out," Gabe instinctively wrapped an arm around Sam when he started to let tears flow. Sam hadn't even realized it until he felt them drop onto his shirt.

Dean knocked at the door and Sam tried to regain his composure. Dean waited patiently outside the door for Sam to open it and when he did, he noticed Sam's eyes were slightly red but didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass him in front of a new friend.

"Dinner's almost ready in case you boys are hungry. It's nearly 5:30, what time is your brother picking you up?" Bobby asked as the three boys walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"Michael gets off work around 8:00 but it's like an hour away. I'm sorry, is that okay?" Gabe asked suddenly realizing he may not be welcome.

"Course, the more the merrier," Bobby replied with a smile on his face. He glanced back at Sam and said he need to talk to him alone.

"What's the matter boy?" Bobby asked.

"He asked me about mom and dad and I guess I didn't want to think about them."

Bobby pulled Sam into a hug and told him that the poor kid didn't know and that Bobby will always be there if he wanted to talk.

"Thank you Uncle Bobby. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Sam gave him an annoyed look and then asked, "What happened to mom and dad?"

"Tell you what, I'll tell you everything, just not tonight."

Sam was satisfied and the duo went to go eat dinner with Dean and Gabe.

"So, Gabe, you plan on tutoring our little Sammy?" Dean started, half-teasing.

"Just Sam," Sam corrected under his breath.

"Only until he gets the hang of it." Gabe smirked with what Sam thought was a wink in his direction, "Of course, i'll always be right there if he needs any help after he's all caught up."

"Sounds good to me, he could use a little help," Bobby turned to face Dean, "Now all we need is someone to help Mr Punk over there."

"Michael has a friend who's pretty good in school, I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping. I'll talk to him if you like," Gabe said to Dean all in good favor.

"I don't need help but, thanks for the generous offer," Dean said through a forced smile and continued eating.

Sam felt the tension in the room and decided to buy into the conversation, "Thanks Gabe, for helping me out and offering to help Dean. Is everyone done?" He had noticed Gabe and Dean had finished eating.

"Yea, I got the dishes," Dean hastily replied, after being embarrassed like that, you would want to leave the table too.

"You up for desert?" Sam asked Gabe, pushing his hair behind his ear.

After they finished dessert, Sam and Gabe went to Sam's room and opened the textbook. Gabe spent the next two hours getting to know Sam and helping him with what he didn't understand. Michael called Gabe and told him he got off work early and was halfway home.

"Hey Sam, my brother's gonna be here soon and I just have one question i want to ask you."

"Ask away."


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Like a Dream**

Sam woke up and left the familiar cozyness of his bed to get dressed. He was in a dream, or that's what it felt like. He drifted to the bathroom, then to the kitchen hardly remembering how he got there.

" _Sam, are you alright?"_

" _Sammy!"_

" _Sam. What's gotten into you?"_

" _Sammy?"_

Dean walked over to Sam and sat next to him at the table.

" _Sam?"_ his voice was far away.

" _Sammy go get dressed and I'll make some breakfast."_

Everything seemed so distant after the day before. He got dressed and walked ghostly back to the kitchen.

" _Sammy come here_ ," Dean's voice sort of echoed as he motioned for Sam to sit.

"Eat some breakfast," and Sam was coming down.

"What?"

"And he's returned to earth," Dean mocked, "What happened?"

"Just caught up in thoughts and school I guess."

"Well hurry up, you're gonna make us late for school."

"I just woke up jerk."

"You don't want your boyfriend to miss you do you? Bitch."

"Whatever."

"Hey Sam!" Gabriel called from the opposite end of the hallway, "Thanks for dinner last night."

"Thanks for helping me catch up in Biology."

"Speaking of Biology, walk me?"

"Of course, I'm walking that way anyways."

"Really?" Gabe replied coyly.

The two boys walked together to Biology and took their seats at their lab table. Sam hadn't been able to get the golden eyed boy's question out of his head. Hell, he could barely even sleep the previous night. He just asked him and didn't even hesitate. it was amazing.

" _Will you?"_

" _Um, I mean, uh, I don't, I've never-"_

" _Sam, shhh, just, yes or no? Even a maybe or 'I'll think about it' works."_

It was a dream and Sam didn't want it to end but they were in class and doing part 2 of yesterday's lab. Gabe gently shook Sam to bring him back to reality.

"You okay?" Gabe asked seeming sort of concerned.

"Yea just thinking," he scoffed.

"What about? You don't have to tell me but if you want to, go ahead," Gabe encouraged.

"Dinner last night."

"Oh?" Gabe replied with a growing smile on his face.

Just like the day before, Gabe walked Sam to class, and waited for him outside each room. Man, he was one of the special ones. Dean pulled up in Baby and Sam said goodbye to Gabriel as he started to walk home.

"Hey Dean," Sam shifted so he was angled towards Dean, "can we give Gabe a ride home? His brother is at work until later and he has to walk like 3 miles."

"Sure Sammy," Dean slowed when they got to where Gabe was standing and Sam rolled down his window.

"Do you want a ride?"

"Sure, but can we pick up my little sister from the middle school?"

"Dean?"

"Yea sure, just get in."

"Will you wait here? I'm just gonna go get her okay?"

Sam and Dean waited for a few minutes until they saw Gabe coming back with his little sister.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you," she said to Dean. Dean chuckled and took her outstretched hand and shook it gently.

Lucy was relatively short and had beautiful blonde hair that drifted just past her shoulders. Her light blue eyes glistened as the light caught them just right. She was pale in comparison to Gabe and was wearing a light flannel, despite it being mid-October.

"I'm Dean, and this is your brother's friend Sam," he replied, gesturing to Sam.

"Hey Sam, Gabe talks about you a lot."

"Lucy, c'mon," Gabe's cheeks began to redden as he lightly nudged his little sister, signaling her to stop.

"Thank you for taking us home though. Michael hardly ever picks us up," Lucy began sadly and looked over to Gabe, "is he working?"

The Winchesters got home and Sam was starting his homework when he got a text.

 _ **Gabe**_ **:** _Hey Sam_

 _ **Sam**_ **:** _Hey, are you guys okay?_

 _ **Gabe**_ **:** _Yea why?_

 _ **Sam**_ **:** _Lucy seemed sad in the car._

 _ **Gabe**_ **:** _Yea we're good she's just missing our brother._

 _ **Sam**_ **:** _Does he work a lot?_

 _ **Gabe**_ **:** _He works for our dad. He's not around much either._

 _ **Sam**_ **:** _Do you want to talk about it? You can call me if you want._

 _ **Gabe:**_ _Are you sure?_

 _ **Sam:**_ _Unless you don't want to._

Sam didn't get a response so he got up to make something to eat. Dean walked into the living room to see how Sammy was doing in Geometry. Gabriel called and after a few rings Dean picked up the phone.

"Hello," Dean said into the phone. He heard a chuckle on the other line.

" _Dean-o. It's me Gabriel. Is Sam there? This is his phone right?"_ the boy on the other end kept rambling hysterically.

"Are you okay? Sammy's right here," Dean replied as he reluctantly handed the phone to Sam.

"Hey so, you want to talk?" Sam asked while he walked to his room for privacy. Gabe didn't say anything but heard muffled sniffling.

"Gabe are you okay?" Sam asked, this time with a hint of worry in his voice.

" _Lucy and Michael never get along. She's only 13 and she keeps making a big deal out of nothing. It's because he works for dad and dad isn't here. She loves him too much and Mike doesn't like it. It's just so freaking annoying,"_ Gabe sid rapidly, and in one breath. His voice was quiet and he seemed scared.

"Gabe shh," Sam tried to soothe into the phone, "Do you want me to ask Dean to pick you up?"

" _Please."_

"Thank you Dean, you don't know how much this means to me," Gabe climbed into the backseat of the Impala and Dean headed back down the street.

"What happened?" Dean was curious. After all, Sam just asked to go get Gabriel and had no explanation but a worried look on his face.

"My dad came home for a few hours and I can't stand the yelling between him, Michael and Lucy."

"What were they yelling about?"

"Mike works for my dad but Lucy doesn't think that dad is doing the best he can and wants to help but Mike doesn't want her to and blah blah blah. After all, she is only 13."

"Hey De, can Gabe stay over? His brother doesn't want him home apparently."

"Sure, but he's sleeping on the couch. Ask if Bobby's okay with it."

"Thank you," Sam went into Bobby's 'office' in the basement.

"You seem nervous boy," he said without even looking up, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, do you think it would be okay if Gabe stayed over? His family is fighting and-"

"Sure boy, as long as he's safe."

"Hey Sammy, come here a minute," Dean said as Sam started up the basement stairs.

"What's up?"

"Just a quick question."

"Um, okay Dean, why are you acting so suspicious?"

"How do you feel about that Gabriel kid?"

"Um, he's nice, I mean, he's, a, uh, a friend, but what do you mean?"

"He asked you out didnt he?"

"WHAT? No. _No,"_ Sam scoffed.

"You haven't been able to focus today, your Geometry teacher told me you were distant. If there's another explanation please, tell me. I'm sort of worried Sammy. So, if Gabe isn't the reason then, you better have a good explanation," Dean sort of scolded him but, it was out of love.

"Don't tell Bobby, please. I don't want him to know yet. He did."

"I knew it," Dean pulled Sam in for a hug, relieved that he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Just Friends?**

Sam rose from bed and trotted downstairs to get Gabe up so they wouldn't be late for school.

"Thanks Sam," Gabe stretched sleepily.

"Not a problem, you're welcome here any time."

"What time is it?" Gabe inquired through a yawn.

"6:30. Do you need us to stop by your house before school?"

"No, I have everything here," he said, gesturing to his bag on the floor, "Is there anything to eat for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" Sam tiredly questioned.

"Do you have anything sweet? You know, besides you."

Sam's face began to redden with embarrassment. He wasn't expecting Dean to walk into the room as Gabe finished talking.

"I'll see what we have," Sam said as he ducked under Dean's arm and into the kitchen.

"So, Dean-o, sorry for taking up your couch but I found something out about my family and-"

"Dont worry, you don't have to explain, I understand. Plus, it's sort of awesome that you make my Sammy so nervous."

"I make him nervous?"

"Are you kidding? Whenever you're near him, I see the redness of his face," Dean sat on the couch across from him and took a bite of his apple. Dean just embarrassed the crap out of Gabe but he managed to hide it.

"Alright kiddo, go get ready for school, we're leaving in about 20 minutes," Dean pushed himself off the couch, "Does Lucy need a ride?"

"Lucy leaves early and walks herself. She doesn't like being seen with her older brothers," Gabe stated as he got up to get dressed, "Thank you Dean, can I use the bathroom to change?"

"Yea, straight down the hall, right past Sammy's room."

"Thank you for letting me stay last night. You don't know how much it means to me," Gabe shifted in his seat to face Sam as he finished writing the notes.

"I would do anything to help you out. You're my only friend."

"Just friend?"

"You know what I mean."

Sammy blushed because he never thought anyone would think of him in this way. It was only his third day and this boy seemed to genuinely care about him.

"I can't thank you enough Sam," Gabe had a sad smile.

"What's the matter?" Sam said with a worried tone of voice and looked into Gabe's eyes.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom for just a minute." Gabe had tears forming and Sam grabbed his arm gently.

"It's okay, okay? Go on to the bathroom, okay?"

"Mr. Shirley. Can I be excused?"

"What for Sam?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Sam said with a nervous smile painted on.

"Go ahead, take the pass."

Sam practically ran to the bathroom to make sure Gabe was actually okay. He walked in and saw him sitting on the floor of a stall with his head in his hands. Sam walked over to Gabe and sat next to him. He leaned into Sam putting his head in Sam's lap.

"He just started yelling and told me to get out of the house."

Sam hushed him and held him tighter. They stayed like that, Sam gently stroking the older boy's back and quietly hushing him, for a couple minutes while Gabe regained his composure.

"Thank you Sam," he turned to him as he wiped tears of his face.

"Gabe," Sam began, taking his head in his hands, "I'm here for you okay? I'm your boyfriend."

Gabe smirked when Sam said 'boyfriend'. Both of their faces reddened and they hugged agreeing to go back to class. They walked to Mr. Shirley's Biology class, hands clasped tightly around each other.

When they got to class, Mr. Shirley was on the phone and motioned for Sam to come over.

"It's a Mr. Singer?" He sort of asked Sam as he passed him the phone.

"My uncle," Sam responded, "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Sam? It's Bobby, I'm on my way to get you and Dean. Make sure you have everything. We won't be back for a few days."

"What's going on?"

"Don't you worry yourself boy. Just get your crap together 'cause I'm almost there."

"What about Dean?"

"He knows, I'm pulling up the street, see you in a couple minutes."

The boys had been in the car with each other for about a half hour and none of them had said a word. Bobby hadn't so much as uttered a swear when he nearly hit a squirrel, and little Sammy was growing anxious. He was about to ask why he had been pulled out of school when Bobby decided it was time to explain.

"I found a house. It's just a couple minutes away," Bobby started as he glanced back at the young boy in the rearview mirror, "If you boys like it, we could move in in a few months."

"Another house Bobby?" Dean asked his uncle with a raised eyebrow, "We just moved into this house."

"Tell you what, if you like this one, we can stay. Okay?"

"Why can't we stay where we live now?" Sam muttered.

"I heard that, boy," Bobby replied with a smirk.

Sam took one look at bobby's face in the rearview mirror and saw a hopeful smile. Little Sammy didn't want to selfishly ruin this opportunity.

The trio pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. They walked into the house with hopeful expressions that quickly diminished. The hope and anticipation that had been rising during the ride, was turned to disappointment and almost even disgust.

As they opened the front door, an overwhelming odor made its way to their nostrils. Sam pulled his arm up to his face to sort of filter his breathing. With each step they took to get inside, dust stirred around their ankles.

"So the house is a little weathered," Dean said a little too optimistically, "but I'm sure the rooms are big enough."

They walked in and looked around. From what they could make out, there was a kitchen-dining room combo and a doorway that opened up to the living room. They walked through the doorway, coming full circle to the front door again and went for the stairs to the left.

Bobby looked to the boys, "Sam, you wanna go have a look first?"

"Sure. It can't be that bad right?" _Please don't have dead animals in the room,_ was the only thought Sam could focus on as he made his way up the stairs with the two older men trailing closely behind.

Sam pushed open the first of two doors on the right of the hallway, revealing a small dusty desk with an aged case below it. Across the hall, Dean opened the first door as well. Dean shoved the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges.

"Damn it. Fucking door," Dean murmured to himself.

"Hey D, can you come here?"

Dean opened the door to see Sammy sitting on the floor with his phone thrown on the desk. His shoulders were slumped and his head angled down, as if he had his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. You Worry Me

As the boys drove home from the run-down house, Sam felt a vibration in his pocket but ignored it. He was busy thinking about what might happen when they move. Then it hit him, _That was probably Gabe._ He fumbled to grab his phone from his pocket and when he pulled it out, he dropped it into the dark void that is underneath the passenger seat. Dean was asleep so he tried to be as careful as possible and, as he moved his hand around under the seat, he heard his ringtone blare out.

 _It was the heat of the moment…_

A weird choking noise came from Dean and he woke up with Bobby laughing in the seat next to him and Sam anxiously grabbing for his phone.

"Good Sleep there boy?" he asked Dean as Sam dialed Gabe's number.

"Gabe?" Sam asked into the phone.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

With that, there was a deafening silence as Gabe regained his composure on the other end. Sam could hear his light breathing once he returned his ear to the phone.

"My dad came home, with Mike and Lucy and they were talking to me about moving out and I don't understand why and they, and they, just," Gabe clearly didn't want Sam to hear his muffled sobs through the phone but then again, Gabe had no one else.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yea?" he managed to respond.

"You know you aren't alone right? You can come crash on our couch if you need to," Sam said as Dean began to snore in the front seat again.

 _Slam!_ Gabe had shut his room door as hard as humanly possible when his phone vibrated. It was Sam:

 _We'll be there in 10 minutes. Hang tight._

 _Okay. I can't wait to be out of here._

 _That bad, huh?_

 _Worse._ Gabe replied, setting his phone on his oak dresser. He continued packing his overnight bag, stuffing it with a few pairs of underwear, extra jeans, and a couple of shirts for the rest of the week. You see, it was a lowly Tuesday night and he couldn't get the nagging thought of _What would mom do if she were still here?_ He grabbed his relatively light bag and headed out of his room. Mike stopped him after he practically ran down the half staircase and down the short hallway to the door. It all disgusted him. He was practically being thrown out of his own house.

"Gabriel! Stop! Tell me where you're going."

"WHy in the Hell should you care? _You_ are the one kicking me out. And why? Oh yea that's right, because His house, His rules right? And what's going to happen to Lucy? We all know _YOU_ don't have the time to look after her," Gabe yelled and then shoved Michael aside while pushing open the heavy wooden door and walking out.

"Gabe get your ass back in the house! We know you don't mean what you just said!"

Gabe barely glanced back, but he still caught a glimpse of Lucy and their Father beside Michael in the doorway. Suddenly the pick-up Bobby was driving sped down the street and Bobby slammed the brakes as they were coming up quick to Gabe's house.

Gabe hopped in the back with Sammy and they went off home.

"So if you want, you can tell me, but what happened at home?" Sam asked the Golden-haired boy. Once they reached the lovely SInger-Winchester Estate, Gabe and Sam went to the latter's room and sat on the bed to talk.

"Mike and Dad want me and Lucy out. Lucy doesn't exactly know what is going on but she has an idea."

"Where is she now?" Sam questioned.

"She left and went to a friend's house about 2 hours ago," Gabe hated that he let his voice crack.

"Hey Sammy, can i talk to you for a quick sec?" Dean asked as he stood just outside of Sam's room. Sam told Gabe he would be right back and then followed Dean down the short hallway and into the basement which was pretty much Dean's room.

"What's up?" Sammy asked.

"I don't mean to be the jerk, but Bobby doesn't know so i have to make sure that-"

"De?" The younger brother interrupted.

"Yea?"

"He's sleeping on the couch in the living room."

"Oh. That's good. Okay. Awesome," Dean replied with a relieved smile.

"You know, don't worry bout a thing. When does your brother go to work?" Sam asked

"Right after school usually."

"Great, then we can pick up whatever you need before we come here."

"Sammy, don't take this the wrong way, I know how you feel about the situation," Gabe started reluctantly, "but he _is_ my brother and I _do_ want to see him and talk to him. Maybe he'll change his mind."

"If you weren't so cute I wouldn't let you call me Sammy," He jokingly replied while the two of them headed to the impala to go to school.

Once they got to the door, they fought like children over who got to sit in the front. Anyone could guess that Sam won that debate with, "My brother, my car, my front seat."

 _I hope he knows…_ Sam thought as he made his way from the impala to the front door. It had been a long day, and Uncle Bobby had just got home too. Sam told Gabriel to wait in the car and made his way to greet his tired uncle.

"Hey Bobby," he said as the duo walked to the door.

"Hey boy, where'd that boyfriend of yours go off to?" Bobby asked with a growing smile on his face.

"Oh, he's in the car," Sam replied nonchalantly but then realized he hadn't told Bobby yet so, of course, he tried to recover by saying, "Just kidding because I am straight as an arrow," with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh right, sorry boy," Bobby began to laugh but covered it up with a cough.

 _Oh my gosh.. He knows. I don't understand why he's not upset._ Sam thought. All he could remember was he told his aunt, Bobby's wife, and she freaked out and made him swear not to tell anyone else and to make sure he dated girls because it "isn't socially acceptable".

Bobby must have found out but he didn't seem to care so Sam continued, "Bobby."

"Yea Sam?" He looked down at the short 15 year old who had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm not actually, straight I mean, Gabe is my uh, well you know. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I-"

"Hey Sam, you didn't have to say anything all right? It don't matter to me who you like as long as you keep it PG."

"Of course," and Sam let himself laugh. After Bobby went inside, he went to the care to get Gabe and they walked hand-in-hand into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The House

"Thank God for the weekend," Gabe said to Sam as they got on to the highway. They- Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Gabe- were going to see the house that Bobby planned on buying. The boys had begun calling it The Dump ™.

When they got there, they put on nose plugs because boy, did it smell like something died in there. Sam led Gabe and Dean up to the bedrooms, calling dibs on the one that seemed to be farthest from the smell. Dean got the room across the hall and Gabe didn't know why he was there at all.

"Are you going to pick one?" Bobby asked as he called the largest room for himself.

"Me?" Gabe asked, extremely confused.

"Yea, you can't share with our Sammy though, we have a rule in my family that we wait until wedding night before sleeping in the same room."

"That sure is a long time, I don't think I could wait so long. But I guess I'll take this one," he said as he pointed to the room with the walk-in closet.

"I'm gonna go get food while you three start cleaning up okay?" Bobby asked as he went down the staircase and out the door.

Bobby returned with a bag of burgers, a bag of fries, and a cup holder of drinks.

"Wow Bobby, you really went all out," Sam said with a growing smile on his face, he loved it when they ate dinners like this. See, whenever Sam and Dean moved, they would always have to clean up the house a little bit while Bobby was working. They hardly ever did this as a family but right now, that was the only thing Sam needed, he just needed his family.

They ate and talked for a while and then got back to work. They worked till the late hours of the night and then laid out blankets in the back of Bobby's pickup. The four of them fell asleep back there after a few minutes.

It was one of the best days of Sam's life, and he didn't want it to end but he knew, as his boyfriend lay next to him, that everything might just be all right.

 _ **A/N: So I know this chapter was hella short but I had a lot of plans for this story.. I promise, I just got a little bit bored with it and instead of writing a really crappy story, I decided I would just finish it with a little bit of fluff. If anyone wants to actually finish it and make it longer, let me know and I'll share this chapter with you on google docs. If you write a chapter seven, share it with me and I'll most likely post it okay? Okay.**_


End file.
